


The Bet

by Dorksidefiker



Series: Groundhog's Day [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really should know better than to bet against Tooth.  That way lies madness and crossdressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the Kink Meme.

"I hate you," Jack announced, glaring murderously at Bunnymund. "I just want you to know how much I hate you. It really is very important to me-"

Tooth grabbed Jack by the jaw and turned his face towards her. "Stop moving, we're not done yet."

Bunnymund continued to laugh, folded up on the ground in a little ball as he clutched his sides. Somehow, that was just so much _worse_ than the jokes he'd been making before. And now Tooth was coming at his eye with a pencil that looked disturbingly sharp at close range-

"Don't be such a baby," Tooth tutted. "Millions of women do this every day without poking their eyes out."

"That's just fine for them -- _ow!_ "

"Learn to accept loss with good grace, Jack."

"I didn't think you were _serious_!" Jack insisted, running his hands over the pale blue skirt he'd been forced in to, the rough skin of his hands catching on the embroidery. _Snowflakes_ , with little bits of silver in the thread to make them glitter, and a damn crinoline hidden beneath a couple of frothy petticoats to puff the skirt out! He'd been spared the horror of a corset, but there was _padding_ in the bodice that Bunnymund found especially hilarious.

He'd thought it was just going to be Tooth popping him into whatever dress they could find and they'd be done with it. He hadn't expected all this attention to detail.

"There's nothing to be done about the jaw," Tooth sighed.

"What's wrong with my jaw?" Jack found himself snapping defensively. Tooth just gave him a _look_ , and he found himself settling on the stool again. From where Bunnymund was collapsed, Jack could have sworn he could hear the words "crack walnuts with it".

When this was over, his revenge was going to be _epic_.

Tooth raked a hand through Jack's hair with a thoughtful frown, then snapped her fingers. Her fairies snapped to attention, then descended on Jack. He yelped as his hair was pulled this way and that, caught up in hair pins and finally some kind of net before they lowered the wig.

It was the same color as Jack's own hair, but it was long enough to brush the puffy sleeves of his dress, and there were curls.

_Curls!_

Bunnymund went off again, and Jack had finally had enough. He rescued his staff from the fairies that had been tasked with decorating it, trying to ignore the crystals they'd hung in the crook. He approached the Pooka with murder in his heart and ice in his hands when a voice rang out through Tooth's palace.

"I say, Miss Toothiana? Are you in?"

Bunnymund stopped laughing, on his feet in a flash. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Tooth sniffed derisively. "Just because you don't get along with the Groundhog doesn't mean I can't be friends with him. We're over here!"

The Groundhog's head appeared briefly around one , then disappeared just as suddenly. "Ah, I see Mister Bunnymund is also paying a call-" He finally appeared from behind the pillar, smoothing the fur on the top of his head down, then straightening his waistcoat. "But I don't think I am acquainted with the lovely young lady."

For years, there were few things Jack and Bunnymund agreed on. One of them was that the Groundhog was, in Bunny's words, a greasy little pillock. And Jack was swiftly realizing that there were few things more horrifying than a greasy little pillock looking at him with such a hopeful expression.

Bunnymund was on the ground again, defeated by the giggles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double Bunny Dare You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668750) by [Merrypaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrypaws/pseuds/Merrypaws)




End file.
